User talk:Camilo Flores/Archive 1
August 19/2012 - May 17/2015 ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Flatbed page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Winter Moon (Talk) 18:40, August 19, 2012 Barracks OL uncovered. Pretty sure I used to see them a lot, I wonder if they got quietly patched out of the game at some point? I'll keep an eye out and see if I can get evidence at current patch version of an uncovered spawn. smurfy (coms) 03:01, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and you can get a Fieldmaster with an implement/trailer at Grapeseed, on Lucky Jim's Ranch almost 100% spawn rate for me on PS3 (or might have been PS4 - to be confirmed). smurfy (coms) 04:25, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Fieldmaster evidence: snapmatic link with geotag smurfy (coms) 05:03, December 8, 2014 (UTC) No, I think you are right about the Barracks, I don't think they spawn "topless" any more. That's why I left your edit there rather than reverting it. And yes, you are also correct that there are no "hitchable" parked implements that you can hook up to a Fieldmaster hitch, even if you de-hitch a rake, you cannot hitch any random parked implement as they are static scenery objects rather than vehicles. smurfy (coms) 06:03, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Pretty sure that they can spawn (un-hitchable as mentioned above), at least I've seen one in the enhanced version - see the yellow trailer in this shot: ? smurfy (coms) 06:35, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Mammoth Patriot ATV I have created a new page with a few improved details for the Patriot inspired ATV. I have also marked the old page for deletion. Leo68 (talk) 02:50, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Wow I don't have the option of blocking users, so you don't even have to worry about that. " Just because you are one of those guys with customized pages, titles such a Patroller and everything doesn't mean that you are able to kill a simple user with a barely builded user page. I'm not edit to be one of those guys with a merit to say "I'm awesome, guys", "I'm a patroller, guys", "Look at my user page, guys" ." What does that mean? I never claimed to be superior to anyone because I am a patroller or because I have a large user page, using this as an argument is invalid and I don't see the point of talking about user pages about that. I became a patroller because I wanted to be one (I was recommended as a patroller by an admin). I have a large user page because I like to have a large user page, and I never used it as a reason to "kill" other people. I never abused of a rank or anything to do whatever I want (I am a "nothing" on other Wikis, and that does not prevent me from removing certain edits, like many others would've done). I considered your Water Cannon to be not trivial. In fact, I never considered facts such as "A is the only B that C" trivial, whether if it comes from you or anyone, even a bureaucrat (it's called "sky is blue" trivia). For your edits to the Unknown plane and ATV, I try to keep speculative content out of the Wiki. By the way, I saw that you undo'd my removal on the ATV page, and I did not even reverted that. So honestly, I don't see the point of saying I am annoying because I removed only three of your edits. You said "I feel proud of my effort that is 100% approved and very readable.". I never (or at least I don't remember) undo'd your work on other pages other than the unknown plane the ATV and the vehicles mounted weapons. You did generally good job (nearly 1000 edits), but I don't think there is a single Wikia user whose edits never got reverted at least once. We all had our edits reverted 2 or 3 times. The day all humans will agree with each other, I'll be probably already dead. I never asked you to leave. I never said you are useless. You don't have to be frustrated because three of your edits got reverted. If you disagree with it, you can simply ask me why, and I'll be glad to answer and discuss it with you (I did that with many users). But posting messages to make assumptions about me (as seen above) does not help. So please try to stay calm when an edit of yours is reverted instead of quitting. 19:28, December 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: I started Wikia 4 months ago. At first I didn't know shit about Wikitext (I was exclusively using the new Visual Editor, which was a pain in the ass to use before it was updated). As for my userpage, it is big mainly thanks to the knowledge of others. Many features of my page were copy/paste from others' userpages and I just changed what had to be changed. Copy/paste is basically the best way to improve your knowledge. My tip, if you want to start improving this you should start using the source editor more frequently. Use for support, and you'll see it's not that hard. And, about coloring text, it works like that: text produces text. You can swap "red" with any valid color name/hex. And TBH, my userpage is not that good. I already saw users that had some goddamned fancy pages with lots of coding that I couldn't even use. My page is mostly text. Your "Vehicle Mounted Weapons" page is pretty useful IMO. And it's successful here, you can just say that by looking at its history. 20:53, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Sky is blue trivia See:The manual of style. "Sky is blue" is stating the obvious. i.e. the Submersible and Kraken both only ever come in yellow. smurfy (coms) 02:50, December 13, 2014 (UTC) The reason why I undo some of your edits it's because of "sky is blue", but what's a "sky is blue" fact? It's something obvious and unnecessary to be said, like if we say "The APC is the only Tank in TBoGT" or "The Quad was the first quadbike in the series" I had to learn that too, on two pages: Deuteragonist and Antagonist, I even got mad when other users removed it, but after that i've understood and decided to remove "sky is blue" facts to make the pages lighter and more relevant. (talk) 12:02, December 13, 2014 (UTC) English Hey Camilo, I'm sure your English is 100x better than my Spanish, but some of your edits in the last couple of days have had really poor grammar. Please take a bit more time as I think you are capable of making decent contributions. Cheers. smurfy (coms) 05:46, December 19, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, I was rushed with a few of my edits and made some mistakes when the Festive Surprise dropped too. As I suggested, it wasn't a matter of bad content, just clumsy. Your English isn't bad most of the time, only when you are not taking your time. smurfy (coms) 21:23, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Rubber Gun Water gun - shoots water Spud gun - shoots potatoes Rubber gun - probably shoots rubber bullets/pellets. Nothing in the design supports rubber band gun hypothesis. smurfy (coms) 06:09, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Wrecks Well done. That's pretty much exactly what I intended to do with those tables. Still gathering data to add (images and maps). smurfy (coms) 20:20, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Evidence It's not necessary to add the likes of the youtube link to the page. The information is always available in the history. Once information is challenged and then validated, it can just be kept in the article without including the link to the evidence. smurfy (coms) 06:37, January 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'll unlock it for you. Only the warnings and block templates should be locked. Leo68 (talk) 03:01, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Hacking The single page with a section for each minigame should be enough for now. smurfy (coms) 04:14, March 20, 2015 (UTC) : I've just restructured the page a bit to accomodate it a bit better. Copy the minigame descriptions from the Heists Update page if you want. smurfy (coms) 04:27, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Promotion There's a Patroller position (soon to be two) if you are considering promotion. You look like a good fit for the position. Leo68 (talk) 01:20, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Go to the Requests for Promotion page and go to active requests. You list your name, the position your applying for, Patroller, and leave some info on your work here and why you will be a good patroller. If you feel inexperienced we have a policy called probation, where you do three months as a patroller, then after those three months, the admins and bureaucrats will vote on whether or not you stay on. If the voters feel you have enough experience you will just become a full time Patroller. Leo68 (talk) 01:40, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations you are now a patroller, however you will face a three month probation. You can find out all you need to know about probation here. Also, please pick a GTA artwork for your profile on the staff page. Leo68 (talk) 04:34, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Staff artwork Hey Camilo, congrats on your promotion, now you're a staff member, but you need to pick an artwork to use as your staff picture, i'll leave it by your choice, but here goes some suggestions: Artwork-Rhino-GTALCS.jpg|This one, because it's related to tanks and your favorite vehicle in the series is a Tank. DiegoMendez-Artwork.jpg|For some reason, this one fits well. PhilCassidy-GTAVC-artwork.jpg|This also looks good. Dwaine&Jethro-Artwork.jpg|Looks fine too. Your choice! (talk/ /blog) 13:30, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Congrats on becoming a patroller. Hunter(Talk/ ) 15:56, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Birthday Thanks Camilo, I had a nice day, thanks :) I hope you too stay in the staff, you're doing a pretty much good work. (talk/ /blog) 20:36, April 18, 2015 (UTC) RFP Can you check out my RFP please? Myth hunter Signature Hey Camilo. That's a nice new signature you got there! I like it! Just wanted to say that. ( ) 00:19, April 23, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 A Little Tip from the Leader of The Flood Camilo its time your heard it from an ominencent creature... I agree with your opinion that the liberator rams but it DOES NOT ram everything and it DOES NOT ram that well, it's made for driving over cars and obsticles, now if you want to have something that rams and will EASILY become one of your favorite vehicles go with the Insurgent it even says that "it's well suited with a role as a battering ram." So if you want the STRONGEST vehicle in the series go with the Insurgent as well it can survive a single barrage of explosive rounds (AKA if your in a Hydra and you turn once and shoot directly at it it will rock once and stabilize again) BUT OF COURSE when you shoot a second barrage at it THEN it explodes but only on the second turn. Yes the MOST OP vehicle of all time EASILY my second favorite (PSST my most favorite is the Cargo Plane do to its massive size hehe). Good day I expect a response ASAP. - Gravemind Out! : Thanks for that issue. Actually belongs to another vehicle that I deleted and the source editor is hard to find some words. And yeah, I can only put vehicles that I've used in the game, and the Insurgent wasn't one of them because I don't have Online for the moment. However, once I can use the Insurgent, surely will be added due to the expected performance. BTW, glad that you had time to check my list. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 20:04, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Talk page By any chance, did you copy the source from my talk page's header?.... xD I don't mind, I asked Rain how he did his original version :). 20:38, May 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Happy birthday Thanks Camilo, and thanks for the support. :) Sam Talk 10:40, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: It seems that the standard editing page is still used on talk pages. I tried editing the community noticeboard to cast my vote on one of the proposals, but I couldn't find the signature toolbar nor did it allow me to imput the four tildes because of a prompt saying I can't use wikitext. Hmm... perhaps certain pages use a different editing page? I dunno, I'll investigate on this later. Thanks, by the way. :) --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 04:32, May 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: It seems it's brightness that make it look like snow. Image is rather low quality but I do seem to see brownish parts. Either way it'd be weird if Rockstar would set a Social Club image with a color that isn't in-game (you can only edit the paintjob through modifications). 16:57, May 17, 2015 (UTC)